Captain Marvel (film)/Home Video
Captain Marvel is the DVD and Blu-ray release for the movie of the same name. Versions Digital * Movie with Intro – An introduction by directors/screenwriters Anna Boden & Ryan Fleck. * Movie with Commentary – Commentary by directors/screenwriters Anna Boden & Ryan Fleck. Featurettes * Becoming a Super Hero – Follow Brie Larson's journey as she joins the MCU, and see what it takes to be a Marvel Super Hero in every sense of the word. * Big Hero Moment – Explore how impactful Captain Marvel's entrance into the MCU is, and how she inspires audiences around the world. * The Origin of Nick Fury – Witness some of the MCU’s most significant events through Nick Fury's eyes, and see how his influence helped shape the MCU. * The Dream Team – Discover why Anna Boden & Ryan Fleck are the perfect pair to direct Marvel Studios’ most powerful hero. * The Skrulls and the Kree – Take a deeper look into the Skrulls and the Kree, their ongoing conflict, and the importance of shifting perspectives in the film. * Hiss-sterical Cat-titude – The cast and crew dish on working with Goose and the raw talent it takes to portray such a complex character on-screen. Deleted Scenes * "Who Do You Admire Above All Others?" - Kree Commander Yon-Rogg must answer to the Supreme Intelligence, who questions his leadership ability. * Starforce Recruits - Yon-Rogg lectures a roomful of students on the Kree's mission to defend all nations from the scourge of the Skrulls. * Heading to Torfa - Vers (Danvers) and her fellow Starforce members banter as they prepare for their rescue mission to Torfa. * "What, No Smile?" - In this alternate version of a scene from the movie, Vers is consulting a map when she receives a dubious offer of assistance. * Black Box - Keller attempts to track Vers and Fury after their escape in a quadjet from the Joint USAFA Facility. * Rookie Mistake - Novice S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson helps Director Keller out of an embarrassing situation * Gag Reel – The fate of the universe hangs in the balance as the cast battles props, flubs and Flerkens in these outtakes from the set. Digital Exclusives * Journey into Visual Effects with Victoria Alonso – Experience how filmmakers' visions of the MCU come to life on-screen through the skill of the Visual Effects team. * What Makes a Memory: Inside the “Mind Frack” – What does it take to craft an action-packed sequence for a Marvel Studios film? Nothing short of an epic team effort! * Concept Art – Explore artwork from “Captain Marvel” and trace the visual development of characters. * On-Set Images – Uncover a trove of behind-the-scenes and production photography Blu-Ray * Movie with Intro – An introduction by directors/screenwriters Anna Boden & Ryan Fleck. * Movie with Commentary – Commentary by directors/screenwriters Anna Boden & Ryan Fleck. Featurettes * Becoming a Super Hero – Follow Brie Larson's journey as she joins the MCU, and see what it takes to be a Marvel Super Hero in every sense of the word. * Big Hero Moment – Explore how impactful Captain Marvel's entrance into the MCU is, and how she inspires audiences around the world. * The Origin of Nick Fury – Witness some of the MCU’s most significant events through Nick Fury's eyes, and see how his influence helped shape the MCU. * The Dream Team – Discover why Anna Boden & Ryan Fleck are the perfect pair to direct Marvel Studios’ most powerful hero. * The Skrulls and the Kree – Take a deeper look into the Skrulls and the Kree, their ongoing conflict, and the importance of shifting perspectives in the film. * Hiss-sterical Cat-titude – The cast and crew dish on working with Goose and the raw talent it takes to portray such a complex character on-screen. Deleted Scenes * "Who Do You Admire Above All Others?" - Kree Commander Yon-Rogg must answer to the Supreme Intelligence, who questions his leadership ability. * Starforce Recruits - Yon-Rogg lectures a roomful of students on the Kree's mission to defend all nations from the scourge of the Skrulls. * Heading to Torfa - Vers (Danvers) and her fellow Starforce members banter as they prepare for their rescue mission to Torfa. * "What, No Smile?" - In this alternate version of a scene from the movie, Vers is consulting a map when she receives a dubious offer of assistance. * Black Box - Keller attempts to track Vers and Fury after their escape in a quadjet from the Joint USAFA Facility. * Rookie Mistake - Novice S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson helps Director Keller out of an embarrassing situation * Gag Reel – The fate of the universe hangs in the balance as the cast battles props, flubs and Flerkens in these outtakes from the set. Category:Home Video Category:Captain Marvel (film) Category:Captain Marvel (film) Merchandise